The fire that never died
by TheLovelyMadOne
Summary: RECONSTRUCTION, might make this into an actual story! NEW TITLE! Axel/Lea tells his story of how he became who he was and how he got to where he was when 'it' happened. Please note: THIS WRITING TOOK PLACE BEFORE DREAM DROP DISTANCE! Spoilers if you have not played /read KH2 & ReCom. Rated: K for some mild theme and a character death. Friendship/Angst [Lea/Axel, Isa/Saïx]


**A Fire Story.**

**Disclaimer: **don't own shit son.

**Dedicated: **To being interrupted. I hate it just as much as you do.

**Note1:Had to do this. Just HAD TO!**

**Note 2:** Painting flowers will either be today, or Saturday. Just a note for all of you fans. The longest? Late this month. Hey I'm busy!

**Note3:** NO FREAKIN YAOI IS IN THIS! It talks about Lea's and Isa's relationship basically. Lea/Axel is narrating this part of the story. Do you think I should do Isa/Saix's side? Hmmm.

**A Special Thanks To: ** Xainagal

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_I promise I'll do better!"_

"_Don't be foolish."_

"_How can I when I have you as a friend?"_

"_That's true."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Before I became a nobody, I was a somebody.<p>

Hard to believe it?

_Yes._

_Maybe._

_No._

To this day, it is for me to believe that I am no longer a somebody.

Also to this day, I regret one big mistake that I made.

I had wished for this.

For Isa, so we could be Best friends, in another life.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite affect.

Isa and I were like water and fire. We didn't always get along. Actually we never agreed on anything.

Except one thing.

_Friendship._

Isa was the person in the friendship who would bail me out but before letting me burn in my own stupid mistakes. He was coolheaded and levelheaded guy. I was the hot head, on the spot kind of guy. While Isa got me out of trouble I started, I would get him out of trouble the same way.

Isa was such a smart ass, seriously when he opened his mouth to talk, I actually would get scared.

But it wasn't Isa's fault.

He was stubborn.

Just like me.

It was that drew us in and made us friends.

It also was the reason that we stopped being friends.

That and Xenhorant.

To this day, I wonder 'Would me and Isa still be alive and together if it wasn't for him? Would Ven and Terra and Aqua still be around? What if?'

Probably.

Because Xenhorant wouldn't have fucked it up.

But it didn't happen like the way we wanted now did we?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_There's power within you…..greater than no other."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>At first I didn't notice the change. But slowly, Isa began to become more….<em>competitive?<em> Yeah that's the word.

Don't get me wrong, I was just as competitive as he was. I mean, we're boys, not girls.

But lately it all seemed like a tug of war. No matter how much I wanted to get out of it, I couldn't. It was like Isa sucked me in and I couldn't get out. No matter how I hard I tried to realize I just got carried away until it was too late to save me or Isa.

We both came consumed wityh darkness in our hearts determined to be the best of the best.

But after all that mess,

And all that gloating,

Along with dedication,

With the hard work that came with this constant nonstop rollercoaster competition Isa had put me through,

The darkness took over our hearts and killed us all.

What a beautiful memory isn't it?

And it was all Xenhorant's fault. To this very day, it is.

And yet despite Isa's death and mine, I vowed I would remain in Isa's life as long as I live.

I was determining to live even without my heart.

I regret that decision as we speak now and forever.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Isa!"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately my wishes came true. And I became a nobody with a competitive spirit. But I also was determined to see if Isa had lived.<p>

He had.

But instead of Isa, it was someone else.

It was some monster who had taken over Isa and made him more…powerful.

And scary.

And bitter.

He wasn't the Isa that I had known. He was Xenhorants fuck buddy. Isa no _Saix _was willingy to gain Xenhorant or as that dickhead calls himself now, _Xemnas_, trust and approval.

Even if that meant betraying and killing me.

Saix was willingy to take the chance.

How sickening it was to watch.

Makes me want to _puke_ it's so disgusting.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Why are we nobodies?"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>At first it wasn't so bad being in the organization. I did my job. I kept my mouth shut.<p>

But for the most part? I was alone.

It was fun at times, to get away from the tense cold castle. But after a few weeks, I couldn't stand it.

That's when I met him.

Him of all the people I met.

Was the most odd individual I had met, except Demyx.

This kid had the most natural good smile to him and he didn't seem like he had a mountain on his shoulders. He seemed like he knew his place which was something I 'envied'. It was something I knew I could never have.

Yet this kid…

…had it all.

But what really surprised me?

He seemed to trust me the most.

Even after meeting Saix.

He still liked me better.

_Roxas._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_This isn't going to last."_

.

.

* * *

><p>Saix didn't like that I had become closer with roxas. In fact, if Saix still had a heart, he would have hated me.<p>

But I didn't care.

As long as Roxas didn't find out, then maybe sora would still be asleep.

But in the end, I ended up getting hurt.

I was burnt by my own game of playing with fire.

But next time I would be the one to win.

As a hero.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Tell Kairi, I'm sorry."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

I close my eyes.

"I'm burnt out. I'm dying sora."

"But _why_?" sora cried out. I could just picture his face.

"You know, you're so much like him, it's scary. But…maybe it's not such a bad thing though."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I-I can't tell you, Sora. But please. Tell Roxas that I'm sorry. Here."

I lift my hand one more time.

The black portal appears.

"Go. Save Kairi. Saix put her in the dungeon. If anyone can stop this organization, it's you."

"Wait—"

I faded into the arkness forgotten.

But remembered as a Hero.

_Finally._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Review please. **


End file.
